The new arrival
by the storyteller12
Summary: Daniel is a young women that came to Africa to be alone and runaway from her problems to get ready to face them. Little did she know that she was about to make an extraordinary encounter...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tarzan I only own my story.

hey its me my first Tarzan story so exited :)

Daniel POV

I came to Africa to be alone. My parents are divorced my sister a.k.a best friend is dead and I have no one to speak to. You can say that I'm running away from my problems but I'm to scared to face them so I took the next boat leading from America to Africa a far away land that I can be alone to recover from my pain.

When the boat docked on the island of Africa I said to myself "This is it Daniel one whole year without a soft bed and hunting for food." I grabbed my backpack and checked everything that I needed. "Ok tent, clothes, sleeping bag, snacks, toiletries...I guess I have everything I need. Now I need to find a camping ground. Hello hiking." On that note I headed of in the deep jungle hoping to find a place were I can set my camp before dark.

It's been nearly a half an hour since I started my hike and I was still searching. My feet were numb my back was killing me but I still managed to enjoy it. I admired all the animals doing their usual routine. Some were curious about me and watched me from a distance but others gladly came to touch me but most just ignored me. I was so concentrated on observing the animals that I lost track of time."Oh my goodness! I need to find some place to set up my camp!" As I walked I heard a loud sound like water flowing down like a...waterfall! "This is perfect! I'll be able to take baths and drink water." Exited of the idea I rushed to the sound and found myself looking at a majestic waterfall with a pond below it and plus their was flat ground, perfect for my camp.

I mounted my tent installed my clothes and my sleeping bad inside outside I kept the fire hole and buckets to have easy access to them when I need water. Once everything was in place I slipped into a white transparent night-gown and went to bed trying to recover from today's earlier hike.

The next day I didn't really hade anything to do. Once I opened my tent letting the blinding light of the day come wake me up I went to do my morning routine first I ate my breakfast it was fruit with some bread I brought along. Once I've finished I brushed my teeth. I went back in my tent to get my bath stuff you know towel soap shampoo. as I came out it felt like someone was watching me but I decided to ignore it proclaiming it was just another curious animal.

I slipped out of my light night-gown and laid out my big towel so it would be ready. I jumped into the water which created a big splash. There were a couple of elephants in the water but I didn't mind after all they were animals. After a few minutes I came back on shore to get my soap and shampoo and I went behind the waterfall to wash up. I sang as I washed my whole body with the soap still feeling watched but I just thought it was an elephant coming in.

When I turned around to get my shampoo I saw a man he had long hair braided in dreadlocks and tan skin wearing noting but a loincloth." Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed sitting in the water and with my arms I tried to hide my breast. But the man looked confused he stared at me with his child like green eyes. It was almost like he never seen a young women or even another human. "Um...can you please leave? I would like to be alone." But instead of leaving he approached me still with a clueless stair. When he was close enough he touched my toes which made me giggle."Stop...hehe stop...stop!" I said kicking him as he tried to move up my leg. He moved away looking a bit shaken by the impact. Then I observed him he hade very strong features. A defined jaw and a muscular body. His eyes hade a childish look and a harsh but soft stair. He pulled me out of my thoughts as he approached me again. He took away my right arm and observed it. Then he looked at my hand and put his hand against mine then unfolded his hand. We stayed hand against hand for a moment. Then I got up and left running.

"Oh my goodness! What was he thinking!?" I said drying myself out at the same time. Once I was dry I chose to were a light strapless green dress with my black slippers. Before I got out of the tent I checked to see if he was still there."No sign of him...ouf I'm glad." I confidently came out of my tent to go get fruit and at the same time take a little stroll in the jungle.

I came back and it was sun set. "I have to keep track of time." I ate some fish before going into my tent. As I unbuttoned my clothes I started to sing. "Put your hopes in what you most believe in two worlds one family..." I was so caught up in the song I didn't ear someone enter the tent. I turned around to get my night-gown then screamed of surprise trying to hold my dress up. "Wha-Wha what are you doing here?" but he simply approached me and said with his knuckles on his chest "Tarzan." I looked at him a little clueless carefully getting down on my knees to be at the same level "Tarzan?...Oh I see!" Then he said pointing me "OhIsee" "No, no Daniel." he responded "No, no Daniel." Then I pointed me then him then me going back and forth saying "Daniel, Tarzan, Daniel, Tarzan..." "Daniel..." he said looking deeply into my eyes which cause me to blush and look away. That night, I was to preoccupied thinking about him.

The next day I did my morning routine without getting interrupted in my bath. Tarzan came a little later let's just say right during what was for me reading time. He approached me sniffing the book and I said "It's a book. This help's you go far away in your imagination. But you can also learn a lot from it." I got up went into my tent an came back later beside him with an alphabet book (Don't ask why)."Okay! Let's start simple with letters and pronouncing. We spent time to let him understand every letter and word that was in the book. Then when he finished one he came to another one, it was like that for a couple more days. Soon I was giving him miniature spelling bee's. " How do you spell gorilla?" "G-o-r-i-l-l-a" he responded confidently. "You picked up the language fast, I'm impressed." he approached saying "Well I have you to thank Daniel. Now it's my turn to show you my ways, meet me after noon and we will start your training." I will say one thing I was a little scared of what he was preparing for me. Tarzan looked at me with his strong but child like eyes and left deep in the jungle.

He said to be ready so I was expecting to climb trees so I changed into my blue one strap dress. It was the lightest thing I could find, when the sun was at the highest point in the sky I knew it was noon so I grabbed a couple of berries and went into the jungle to find Tarzan."Tarzan! Come out come out wherever you are!" I continued to scream his name then I heard a loud "BOO!" which made me jump but I responded "Ha! Nice try mister but your going to have to work harder than that." He came down the vine that he was dangling upside down from and said "Vine swinging." "Excuse me?" I said a little confused. "For your first lesson you will have to swing on vines." "Um...okay why not?" he could sense the insecurity in my voice and said "Don't worry, I'll never let you fall." On that note we climbed up a tree with as easy for me because I took rock climbing lessons back home. "First you find a vine that would support your weight then you find your destination and jump." At the same time he jumped and made him land on another tree. "Look's easy." I grabbed a vine and jumped off. The wind made my long dark blond hair flow in the wind. It felt like I was flying it felt like I was free. Then suddenly my vine snapped and I started to fall out of instinct I screamed "Tarzan!" I was already thinking of my death then suddenly I felt myself gliding again, when looked up to see my savior "Tarzan...thank you." after this incident we became closer than ever.

Days later I became a pretty good tree climber, vine swinger and he thought me a thing or two about diving. "Yay! Your never going to catch me!" I screamed as I glided on the trees. But eventually he caught up to me and said "Your it!" "But it was just starting to get fun." a couple of minutes later we stopped to get a break. There was a field of berries close by so we stopped to eat some. I gathered some in a large leaf and sat close to Tarzan. He allowed himself to rest his head on my legs as I feed him berries "One for me, one for you, one for me..." "Tarzan?" "Yes?" I was a little hesitant but I asked "I have a question...where are you from? I thought I was the only one here." that is when he told me that he was raised by gorillas and lost his parents to a leopard named Sabor. "I'm so sorry for asking..." "No it's fine. So where are you from?" I told him how I was raised in America and why I came to Africa. "You know, it's better to face your problems." "I know, but if I did I wouldn't have met you, my best friend." Later we parted for the evening promising to see each other later.

Tarzan's POV

After I parted from Daniel, I heard a curious sound. I decided to go check it out but I stayed hidden. When I approached the sound through the bushes I saw a big man with a knife and a weird tool around his body following him was a rather old man dressed for a safari and then lastly a young woman who looked like Daniel but with light brown hair wearing a long yellow dress. "I have to go tell Daniel."I rushed into the jungle to go find my best friend.

Daniel's POV

I was singing a little song doing laundry in the waterfall pond when I heard a loud sound the leaves I got up on guard and approached slowly "Hello? Who's there?" Then jumping out of the leaves came a black leopard, thankfully I dodged the leopard. It stared at me with cruel eyes almost like they were saying "This will be the last look you will ever see." I was scared, paralyzed the only thing that could come out of my mouth was "Tarzan!" at the same time he came flying out of a tree grabbing me and landing me somewhere safe. "Be careful please..." I watched him fight the leopard gasping on each of his moves but in the end Tarzan threw it into the waterfall pond. The animal came out on the other side soaking wet leaving in the jungle.

I climbed down the tree running towards him "Are you ok..." I stopped talking looking at his open flesh "I see the leopard left his mark." I said staring at his whom "Come in the tent, I'll get you fixed up."

We went in my tent, I grabbed my first aid kit and sat on a big blanket. I patted the space next to me inviting him to come over. Once he was seated I pored disinfectant on a cloth and said "Now this is going to sting a bit." I patted the cloth on his whom and he let out a painful groan "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" "No I'm fine. But I do have something to tell you." "Go on." "People have arrived in the jungle. I wanted to get a closer look." "But don't you think it's dangerous? They might be poachers or..." I stopped talking as he stared in my eyes saying "Don't worry, I'll protect you and my family." "Your family? You mean the gorillas." We stayed silent until I finished treating his whom. Then I broke the silence "Tarzan when will I ever meet your family?" "I don't know. Kerchak won't like it." "Who's Kerchak?" "He's the family leader. Protect the family is all that count's for him." We stayed silent for a while "Protect the family..." I said in my thoughts before saying goodnight to Tarzan as he left the tent.

Tarzan's POV

The next day, I was going to meet Daniel on her camp site, but I was stopped by a strange noise. Not taking any chances I climbed the nearest tree and looked down to see the young women I saw yesterday but she wasn't with the other two. My curiosity took the best of me so, instead of running away I stayed to observe her. As she walked in the jungle she stopped to observe Manu, the baby baboon. She took out a pencil and a notebook and started to sketch Manu. "So what do you think?" she said showing the baby baboon her drawing. But Manu had a different plan in mind. He quickly snatched the piece of paper from the young women's hands and hugged it like a baby blanket. But you can tell that the human was not happy at all.

so there you have it drama between the two girls will come in the next chapters

reviews and suggestions are welcomed since I don't know who will get Tarzan in the end :(


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back for another chapter of Tarzan. I still need your reviews for deciding who get's Tarzan :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Tarzan I only own my story

* * *

Tarzan POV

I still watched her. She was starting to get mad at Manu for his behavior and demanded her sketch back saying "I'm going to count to three and I want to have that in my hand." she put her hand out to welcome the sheet of paper. "One...two... Oh look bananas!" when the young monkey turned his head to see if it was true. He quickly turned his head back towards the young woman realising the sketch was gone. Manu started to cry being really upset by her action "Don't give me those crocodile tears." she responded not effected by the baboon's cry's. Then suddenly a whole pack of baboons visibly angry cam rushing down the trees. Knowing her current situation, the girl tried to run as quickly as her yellow dress could permit her. I followed her to make sure that she would get out of it safely. I quickly grabbed her yellow dress when I saw that she was about to jump a dead end. When she realised that she wasn't falling she looked up. When the girl saw me, she started to panic. When I landed she started to scream "Put me down, put me down, put me down!" But she quickly jumped back in my arms when she saw the baboons running towards us. I landed on an old tree but I quickly slid in the tree seeing the baboons fall on me like a heavy rain. I swung on a vine to get us on a tree branch. seeing the baboons falling down, I tried to shield her with my body. I turned my head to see Manu's parent floating down asking. in his language, the sketch. I turned towards the girls to grab the drawing and give it to Manu. When I turned back I saw the girl trying to escape from the tree trying to escape. She mumbled to herself when it started to rain. I came up under her and pushed her on the next tree branch. She quickly scrunched herself in a little ball visibly scared. I was never thought good manners by Daniel so, I just started to touch her toes witch made her giggle "Stop...hehe...stop...hehe...STOP!" at the same time she kicked me away. I thought that this was a very familiar scene. I approached her and put my hand on her hand to see if she was really one of me. Then a familiar cry was heard "Tarzan!" it was Daniel, I could hear in her voice that she was worried. "Daniel, up here!" I cried out trying to let her know that I was alright. I could see in the corner of my eye, that the young women was not pleased to see another young girl.

Daniel's POV

I climed up the tree to meet up with Tarzan, when I saw a young women in a yellow dress. Her hair was in a bun and she had a safari hat that was overwelming for her petite figure. I would say that I was not pleased seeing her and I could see in her eyes that she felt the same way. Trying not to let my jealousy show thrue, I happily said "Hello, I'm Daniel and this is Tarzan, and you are..." "Jane, Jane Potter. I came here to study gorillas with my father." she replied with a smile, but her eye we're saying differently.

Jane's POV

I smiled as I observed the girl next to Tarzan. She was let's say 5 foot 4 and had long dark blond hair. She had hypnotizing midnight blue eyes and was wearing a bright yellow knee length dress with black flats. I was quite intimidated by her beauty but tried really hard no to show it thru, so I just kept smiling. I was so caught up in my thinking that I jumped slightly when I heard a gun shoot. I approached Tarzan "Can you take me to my camp?" I asked starting to think about my father starting to get worried. He grabbed me by the waist, and I would say that I was quite happy with that gesture even though I was well informed about personal boundaries. We arrived at my camp and there was an unimaginable mess and noise made by three gorillas and an elephant. I was so happy to see the gorillas that I didn't mind the mess. The moment was not long lasting, the gorillas quickly ran into the jungle when they heard humans calling my name. Tarzan took one last look at me before being forced into the vegetation by Daniel.

Daniel's POV

I stopped running when I judged that we were far away enough "That was a close call." I said breathing slightly heavily "You know Tarzan I was getting really worried about you, I thought you where injured." he stared at me saying "Let's go back, to make sure she's ok." he was looking at me with those big child like eyes. I simply hated when he does that, those eye were the same ones that made me incapable of refusing his desires "Well ok, why not. But since it's late, we will go tomorrow at any time you would like." Those are the words that came out of my mouth but my mind said other wise. Jane was now a threat to my friendship with Tarzan. He said good night, and he left my tent. I changed into my pyjamas, but still thought about Tarzan and how life would be if he fell in love with Jane. At that thought, I started to get depressed. Why did I? I don't know. Maybe it was love. I quickly chassed that thought away, if I feel in love with Tarzan it would ruin our friendship. On that thought I feel a sleep thinking about him. Still not knowing why.

The next day, I woke up well rested. When I opened my eyes, I first was blinded by the African morning sun. My vision slowly cleared up, once I could completely see I jumped when I saw a man right beside my bed. I was startled at first but calmed down when I realised it was Tarzan "Daniel, are you awake?" he whispered gently. I mumbled in sign of yes. He approached me, at the same time I got out of bed and grabbed my bath stuff. I opened my tent and walked towards the waterfall to get clean. Before I got undressed, I looked back to see if Tarzan was watching, he went into my tent since knows that I like my privacy. I got undressed and slipped into the water. I washed off quickly and came back out.

After I got dressed, we went into the jungle agreeing to stop and eat berries on the way to Jane's camp. Once that we arrived to the berry bushes, I climbed up a tree to gathered some berries in a large banana leaf and I climbed down carefully to not spill the berries. I sat beside Tarzan hoping for him to rest his head on my knees as usual. This time was different, he just helped himself to the berries. I never thought that something as simple as that would leave a whom so deep inside of me. We finished quietly both deep in thought.

Jane's POV

I was finishing up a couple of chores when I saw a male silhouette flying out out the bushes. When I relished it was Tarzan, a huge smile appeared on my face but it quickly erased when I saw Daniel fallowing a couple of seconds later.

* * *

Terrible way to end a fanfic sorry got writers block review to give me some ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here I am back. Disclaimer:I don't own Tarzan only own my story

* * *

Jane's POV

I tried to ignore her presence but she gave me a friendly salutation. I'm not a very cold person, so I can't really ignore her when she just gave me an honest salutation. I ran up to Tarzan to say a friendly hello, it's really hard to not blush in the sight of a man that you potentially like. "Hello Tarzan. I can see that you came a bit early." "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after yesterday's incident." He responded with slight worry in his voice "I'm totally fine. But since you're her why not help yourself with some tea." "Why not, are you staying Daniel?" I was upset that he brought her up but I was hoping she would refuse. "Well... I can't... I need to do stuff." she quickly left into the jungle. I went in my tent to get my tea set. I prepared the hot beverage and placed everything on a big cloth. I sat down and patted the space beside me to invite him to sit. I poured in the cups and grabbed mine and started to sip the hot beverage. I could see that Tarzan was having a hard time with the small porcelain cup "I see that you haven't learned your manners yet." earring my remark he flushed of embarrassment. I slowly got up and walked towards him, once I was behind him I got on my knees and leaned towards him "You put your index, thumb and middle finger here and lift up your pinky. That's right." I said placing his hands and fingers at the same time. He turned and looked at me visibly surprised by my action, I returned his stair and we stayed like that for a moment. Inside I was getting hope of one day being the one he loves.

Daniel's POV

I was hiding in the bushes near by to observe the two, I never really left the scene. When I saw how Tarzan was looking at Jane it hurt. It was like I was being stabbed in the heart. The problem is that I'm afraid that this feeling is love. I don't want this feeling ruining my friendship with the only one that cares about me, the only one that understands me. I ran into the jungle with tears in my eyes. I ran not knowing were I was going. I tripped and fell on my stomach, the pain didn't matter since I was already in deep pain. I stayed there and cried my heart out nothing could make me feel better, except for Tarzan's warm arms wrapped around me. But he was with Jane. At that thought I just cried even more.

Tarzan's POV

I left Jane at sunset, after the last goodbye's I went in the direction of Daniel's camp. I arrived with a big smile eager to see her after a long parting. I looked around but no sign of life was detected. I entered her tent and called her name but no one responded and I was starting to get worried. Once I got out of the tent, I quickly ran in the jungle to go find her.

Daniel's POV

I finally stopped pouring my tears out, I got up and streched out since my body was numb after sitting a long time in the same place. I realised that I was alone and lost I didn't know where I was. I felt like crying again. I stopped myself before the tears came out or I would get dehydrated because of my earlier crying marathon. Instead of wining I should climb a tree to get a higher point of view. So I climbed up a tall tree and mumbled to myself "So the dock is south and to find my camp I walked north-west." I pinned pointed my camp and climbed back down. Once I reached the ground, I started to walk in the chosen direction.

As I walked into this unknown part of the jungle, I saw mostly gorillas. the majority of them just acted like I didn't exist. A couple of baby's came to get a closer look, I gladly sat down to let them climb on me and play with my hair "Oo-he-oo-Oo-ha" I said joyfully, the baby's looked surprised by my language "You can communicate with us!" "Well I traveled a lot and I was around gorillas when I was younger since my parents loved Africa." After that moment we played until they had to go to bed. I looked up and saw the bright moon up in the sky and decided to keep on moving.

I walked in the dark jungle using the stars as light. I heard the bushes move a little but I paid no attention to it thinking it was a little animal. A suspicious hissing sound was heard from the bushes, just in case I came on guard. In a speed of two thousand horses, the animal striked. I was so surprised I jumped, the snake missed his strike but it got my dress, the fabric ripped with the pressure. I was now in the jungle with fabric barely passing my rear end with a possibly venomous snake. My only goal was to not let this animal bit me and effect me with it's possibly deadly poison. I stared in his eyes trying not to show fear. Tarzan always told me never show fear or you will be more vulnerable to predators. I tried to return the snake's deadly stair to show that I was not afraid. He approached me and strikes for a second time showing his sharp teeth. I grabbed a large branch to keep his from sinking his sharp teeth into my skin. Once his teeth were stuck into the piece of wood I ran as fast as I could trying to overcome my fatigue.

I continued to run until my body was completely out of energy. I climbed a tree and made a bed with the leafs around me. I was so tired that that simple bed made with leafs was like a mattress filled with swan feathers, you can say that my judgment of comfort was really low. Once I was lying down I fell fast asleep under the beautiful stars.

The next day I woke up to a warm feeling. When my eyes where partially open I could see the silouette of another human body.

* * *

Here is my chapter the next one would be for my Chrismas to you guy. I can take criticizime very well so if you have anything to say positive or negetive it would be helping because I can improve myself and be encouraged so review.


End file.
